


An Omegan Vintage

by LarkForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dehumanization, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Inflation, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Omega Slaves can make the highest quality of wine and are the perfect dinner party entertainment
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Robin/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	An Omegan Vintage

Bruce keeps his omega slaves in the cellar. They store the highest class vintage wines that age and develop their flavor inside the Omega’s aching bellies. The wine keeps them nice and tipsy and the fullness is reminiscent of being bred by a strong Alpha.

The Wine Kegs are plugged with a nozzle allowing Bruce to pour directly from their hole. The omega moans when the tightness of their belly loosens a little and feels the bliss of getting a bit of relief. When running low Bruce will take out the plug and drown in the wine and slick

Bruce's favorite part is refilling the Omegas with a new liquor. Each Omega is paired with flavors that suit the barrel. For example, the smallest omega, once a feisty pup gets filled with cardamon, cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, and a divine honey mead. Gravity does most of the work as a tube is inserted into the slut’s deep channel and the spiced mead mixture is poured slowly, allowing the Omegas belly to swell and fill gracefully and smoothly. Spiderweb stretch marks appear on the Omega’s skin as his body is stretched to its limits. 

The socialites coo and pet the swollen barrels as they make cute little moaning noises when they are played with. The guests have plenty of flavors to choose from like a fruity and punchy tequila from the bigger barrel with white hair or a classic red wine from the oldest keg. 

The omega is filled to the brim with a pregnant looking belly and is giggling wine drunk. The stupid little thing can't comprehend that its body has been pushed to its breaking point. The wine keg will be left to sit alone in the cellar for weeks as the mead ferments & develops.


End file.
